Twisted World
by Xallisto
Summary: 15 years after after the 4th shinobi war the ninja world is enjoying an unparalleled time of peace and prosperity. Though in the far reaches of fire country a series of minor earthquakes is causing concern. Deep within some ancient ruins a monolithic gateway rumbles as desperate ninja's from a parallel world make a desperate plea for help.
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

My 1st real attempt at a serious Naruto fic.

**Twisted Reality. **

15 years after after the 4th shinobi war the ninja world is enjoying an unparalleled time of peace and prosperity. Though in the far reaches of fire country a series of minor earthquakes is causing concern. Deep within some ancient ruins a monolithic gateway rumbles as desperate ninja's from a parallel world make a desperate plea for help.

Naruto stood in the office of the Hokage (**Fire Shadow**) looking out over Konohagakure no Sato (**Village Hidden in the Leaves**), in the distance he saw the great forest's that surrounded his great village. These days the Forest of Death was nothing but a training ground often used when Konoha hosted the great Chunin exams 2nd stage. Usually as a war games scenario though the objectives changed from exam to exam the general concept remained the same it was used as an area to pit chunin hopefuls against one another, though many years ago during the war torn days of the Shodai (**Founder**) Hokage, Senju Hashirama and his incredible Mokuton (**Wood Release**) ability the forests surrounding the great village were themselves known as the forests of death, entire army's had entered the forests with the intention of ending the era of hidden villages before it even began had never even reached the walls of Konoha, their name was well earned but like all things time went by and the Shodai eventually met his end, now many years later the 7th Hokage Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto was in charge of maintaining peace and prosperity in Konoha and he did it well.

Naruto sighed, it seemed that whenever he had a moment to think he was always drawn to thoughts of conflict, though this was something that was exceptionally rare during his reign he had fostered such good relations with the other nations that even his paperwork was considered minimal. 15 years of peace had also had other more interesting effects the rates of new ninja entering the acadamy had been declining for years in the eyes of children becoming a ninja was almost considered boring.

"_and who could blame them_" Naruto thought.

There had not been a confirmed ninja on ninja kill In almost 11 years not including missing nin's.

"_How ironic, I actually succeeded in becoming the greatest Hokage ever and in doing so have removed the need for one..._"

The job of the Hokage had become nothing but a fomality, this was not to say that he was not still incredibly respected ninja, though children did look at him with the same kind of awe that he used to view the 3rd. Narutos thoughts drifted to his predecessor, looking out over Hokage mountain his eyes settled onto the visage of the Professor, the God of shinobi.

"_You would be so proud, old man. This world of peace and prosperity_"

Naruto knew he should be proud of his achievements he had succeeded in realizing the dream of his late teacher Jiraiya one of the Densetsu no Sannin **(Legendary 3 Ninjas) **and had stopped the circle of hatred that had for so long encompassed the 5 great nations.

But Naruto being the man he was had never grown out of his hyperactive ways and the prospect of sitting around in the Hokages office all day was not all that appealing. A void had begun to open in his life that needed filling, though he would never say it out loud there were days when he missed the constant fight for his life, the constant bouts with shinobi's knowing full well that their intention was to deprive you of your life. Naruto knew he should not think like that but he slowly began to realize that the void in his life was that he no longer **felt **alive he was not content with his life, sparring with Kakashi and Konohamaru only got you so far. Part of the reason was that he had seen almost all of his old friends had now settled down and started families even Kakashi. Though a wonderful girl had once confessed her love 2 him many years ago during the confrontation with Pain, she was now long gone and Naruto had never had the chance to try and develop that bond before she was cruelly taken away.

A knock at Hokages office door shook him out of his reverie.

"Come in" Naruto Spoke.

In walked a 14 year old slender girl with long sandy hair and a Konoha head band around her right arm, she wore a chunin flack jacket with many scrolls attached to it Haruka was also a teacher at the acadamy and was very fond of her superior.

"Haruka-Chan" Naruto greeted with a huge grin

"Please please please tell me theres been an attack or an explosion or someone has stolen the 4th Hokages head right off the mountain! Just tell me anything that sounds exciting... make it up if you have to"

Haruka smiled

"im sorry Hokage-sama nothing so serious or exciting im afraid" she said with a giggle.

"although I do have the Quarterly Report on the Fire Nation's Economic, Financial and Political status"

Naruto's head dropped, but only for a moment.

"just give me the highlights then please Haruka-chan and also I told u not to be so formal. Naruto is fine thats what everyone else calls me" he rounded off with his trademark grin"

"ok Naruto" she said

"you say that every time" Naruto said as he sighed.

"Trade from outside fire country is up 3%" she began

"theres a shock" Naruto interrupted sarcastically

"Trade from inside fire country is also up 5%, trade from specialized materials imported from Earth Country is"

"Highlights..." Naruto cut in with a grin

"Trade in general is way up, ninja missions in general are at an all time low"

Naruto groaned.

"and there have been reports of minor earthquakes from an eastern region of Fire Country though nothing serious its been brought to out attention because of the incredible consistency of these quakes occurring approximately every 33 hours and 23 minuets" she finished

"You probably should have started with that tidbit dear Haruka-Chan" Naruto said with a smile.

Haruka Blushed

"Interesting to say the least, I for one done believe in coincidences there has to be some kind of force behind them for them to be so consistent..." Naurto said with a thoughtful expression.

Naruto was keen to investigate this personally if only because hes barley had reason to set foot out of the village in the last 10 years and to get him out will take his mind of other things.

"How would you like a mission to Iwagakure Haruka-Chan?"

"...can I say no?" replied Haruka

"of course you can... but id consider it a personal favor and ill throw in A rank pay" he flashed a cheeky smile.

"...then I accept" she said with a groan.

"Wonderful Haruka-Chan I need you to travel to Iwa and speak to the Tsuchikage and tell him that we need a team of his best Doton geology experts to narrow down the location of these earthquakes."

"Troublesome..." she replied

"Now you sound like your father" he laughed.

"Don't hurry yourself too much Haruka this isn't really an A rank mission a real A rank mission hasn't been handed out in 3 years, but ill give you the usual 2 week time limit, get there as fast as you can should not take u more than 3 days, speak to the Tsichikage, tell him our needs and you can spend the next 11 days cloud watching if you want." naruto said.

Haruka knew there was a reason she thought the Hokage was awesome.

"Thank you Hokag... Naruto-Sama" she smiled.

"thats somewhat better I suppose"

Haruka turned and left, and Naruto was left to think once again.

Haruka wasnt the kind of girl who liked to dart across the rooftops in an effort to get where she was going, that required far far to much effort. She preferred walking there was no rush, not these days in any case.

She decided that because she was going to get such a fat paycheck the next time she was back here in Konoha she could afford to eat out tonight, so she set off to where she knew her father would likely be eating now with her favorite Uncle Chouji where she would eat her fill and then go home and prepare for her mission/vacation.

* * *

**In a parallel universe**

* * *

Twigs snapped as they rushed as fast as they could through the dense brush of eastern Fire Country they undoubtedly had more than a few Konoha Ninjas on their trails but he was confident that he had lost them, he was after up until 10 years ago one of them, 10 years ago he was considered one of the best ninjas Konoha had to offer he was faultless his methods considered too kind for Konohas standard. The 3rd hokage that had taught him Sarutobi Hiruzen had been known as the Black Professor and the God of Death many times he had scolded him for his "weak" methods though he had never seen the logic to his teachers belifs.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"if you do not mutilate your enemies beyond recognition you will not be feared by your enemies Orochimaru."

Standing in front of him was a man who was bound and shaking violently the man spoke.

"P..please Hokage-s...sama im sorry I was late with my d..d..duty shift"

"Such blatant disregard will not be tolerated Mizuki" said the old man.

"do as I say Orochimaru! Make sure there is nothing left to identify this man as the Chunin Mizuki"

to disobey the 3rd was simply unthinkable and even if he though that he could take the old man in a fight there was no way he could defeat _**him**_. Orochimaru had no choice but to obey.

Orochimaru reached forward and slashed mizuki's throat

Mizuki fell to the floor, Orochimaru could he the man crying before he could no longer breathe and stopped moving. Orochimaru hated the mindless violence of it all the man had done nothing more than be late for his duty shift.

"you disappoint me Orochimaru, your kindness will be your downfall one day"

the old man dashed forward with incredible speed and with a spoon like tool had plucked Mizuki's eyes right out of his sockets, within moments the old man had lifted Mizuki's corpse over his head and with a curved blade had cut him from his neck to his pelvis, the entire contents of Mizukis body had spilled out all over the old man, and the onto the floor.

Orochimaru had seen this before it was the 3rd favorite way of killing a man. The old man walked over to Mizuki's kidneys and picked them up and sealed them into a scroll.

"Fresh kidneys are the best in a pie" said the old man with an insane smile.

As the old man left the room a feral looking woman walked in with 3 dogs behind her, though they didn't stay there for long they were soon eating what was left of Mizuki and the feral woman soon joined in.

10 mins after that there was nothing left of the man named Mizuki's who was late for his duty shift. Even the bones had been sealed away by the woman undoubtedly as a treat for her 3 dogs.

"You had better harden up Orochi-chan, Hiruzen-Sama wont put up with your weak attitude forever no matter how talented you are, and god forbid you ever cross paths with _**him.**_ The old mans methods are tame by caparison." said the feral woman with blood all over her mouth as she departed

Orochimaru had no doubt's that he lived in a dark dark world, but this... surley there was something more true enough what he had heard of _**him **_was enough to know that he never wanted to wrong him. He had heard that he grew up tormented abused and beaten and regularly raped by multiple people every night. Until he was strong enough to exert his revenge on them he had purposely learned medical ninjutsu, kidnapped the people who had once tormented him, kidnapped their families and made them watch as he beat, tortured, raped them and then healed them. And did it again and again and again to their wives, their children and even their friends and their pets. Its said that he loved to make the children watch as he made their parents kill one another. It is also said that these are the nicer ways to die by his hand.

Orochimaru decided that night that he would leave konoha, he could not change who he was he didint want to particpate in mindless violence and he knew eventually that would lead him to fall under the glare of Hiruzen or _**him **_and they would not be kind.

Orochimaru left for him home packed his bags and left.

* * *

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Knowing that they had lost their tail. Orochimaru and his partner a missing nin also from Konoha by the name of Kurenai.

They had been on a mission to reconnoiter one of the outlying bases in fire country the closest base to their own base of operations based in some ruins in the far east of fire country the rebel base was well hidden behind several layers of very high level illusionary techniques their mission was to identify if the local base had any idea about their own operations. They were almost complete but his partner had got 2 close to the perimeter and had been spotted by a Hyuga and they had to make a run for it. They had retreated towards to west so as to not give any indication of their nearby base of operation and had eventually gave their perusers the slip.

"im sorry Orochimaru-kun, I almost got us killed" she said

"That you did..." he replied

"but whats done is done, in our old home you would have been executed for such a mistake"

Kurenai stared at the ground.

"But those barbaric ways are exactly why we are not a part of that village any more."

"Now rest and get your energy back, we need to be back at the ruins before noon tomorrow"

"The gateway that Nagato-Kun found deep within them requires that we feed chakra into it every 33 hours and 23 mins, in order to send a message"

"its a waste of our chakra, we have done it 20 times in a row now and nobody has responded" she said

"and even if we do nobody has enough chakra to actually activate the gate anyway"

"we can only hope that someone on the other end is capable I know the chances are slim but it provides us with hope and that is what we really need if we are to ever win this war." Orochimaru replied.

"ill take the 1st watch, you get some sleep and ill wake you in 5 hours"

* * *

**Primary Universe**

* * *

16 days had passed, Haruka had got back from her mission 2 days ago and reported that the Doton geologists had started their mission right away instead of coming to Konoha first. Naruto had received word that the Geologists had finished their mission and were en route to fill in the Hokage with the details.

Knock Knock

"Come in" Naruto Spoke

in walked a team of 3 rather burley looking men, who despite their appearance were actually very educated in the sciences of geology.

"Naruto-Sama, it is a great honor to meet you" said the tallest and who Naruto presumed was the leader of the trio.

To say that he was thrilled to be standing infront of such a legend was an understatement, Kanto had heard stories of this man all his life, stories that his father used to send him off to bed with as a child Naruto the saviour of the world, the greatest ninja who ever lived, there was even chatter amongst the various nations that a new alliance was soon to be agreed that would unite all the nations under 1 leader and that leader would likely be Naruto. The Shodai All Shadow.

"My name is Kanto, and this is Donto and Joto, we have finished our mission to investigate the minor earthquakes in eastern Fire Country and they are most interesting indeed, the remarkable consistency to the quakes was a mystery to us until we found the ruins in which they originated, we investigated deep into the ruins and found a remarkable cavern with ancient writings all around it, but by far the most interesting landmark was a huge rectangular object at the far end of the chamber, though I can only speculate at its purpose it appeared to be some kind of gateway"

Naruto raised an eyebrow things were finally getting interesting

"There also seemed to be a repeating message that appeared, although the ancient language stopped us from being able to decipher its meaning"

"My recommendation would be that a team of archaeologists be sent into the ruins to work on translating the text" Kanto finished

"Thank you very much for your services and your recommendation Kanto-san, Konoha will most certainly be sending in a group of archaeologists to decipher the ancient ruins."

Naruto threw a brown bag that was clearly full of money to Kanto

"your payment as agreed" Naruto Said

"Thank you once again, Naruto-Sama its been a great honor meeting you"

"The honor was mine Kanto-San"

The trio turned and left all 3 ecstatic to have met such a legend and surprised by his humble nature.

"Dog, Boar"

2 figures appeared in front of Naruto

"Hokage-Sama what is your wish?"

"Bring me Sharingan Kakashi and the jonin commander Shikamaru Nara" he said with a smile.

"yes, sir" and the 2 vanished.

* * *

**10 mins later**

* * *

Shikamaru arrives and looks around.

"Were waiting for Kakashi, so make yourself comfortable" said Naruto

"Troublesome..."

* * *

**130 mins later**

* * *

Kakashi Arrives

"yo" said Kakashi

"Because its peace time, your retired and your my old teacher ill let you off being nearly 3 hours late." said Naruto.

Kakashi did his usual eye smile.

"Well actually I ran into a man who had actually stole the 4th hokages head right off hokage monument, and I could not just let him keep it so I chased him down and retrieved it and put it back on the mountain"

Shikamaru stared incredulously

"Man you just get worse and worse dont you Kakashi... " he said

"The reason I have called you both here is that im going to be going on a mission to some ruins to the eastren end of fire country, I want you Kakashi to come with me and you Shikamaru to stay here and take over the day to day affairs of the village in my stead."

Once again Shikamaru stared incredulously

"You want me to run the village? troublesome..." he said

"mah mah, beats getting whipped by Temari and Haruka" Kakashi said with an eye smile

Shikamaru made and unintelligible sound.

"and since im semi retired I have been losing my edge a bit I need to stretch my legs every now and then" said Kakashi

"My thoughts exactly Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto flashed a grin

"We will be setting off tomorrow at dawn with a group of archaeologists"

"_this is just what I need" _thought Naruto.

"Your dismissed Shikamaru, Kakashi I need you to stay, " naruto said

As Shikamaru left Naruto said

"i just need to get a scroll from the library"

Naruto left leaving Kakashi on his own in the office, little did Kakashi know that naruto had to intention of coming back.

"_Sucker_" Naruto thought as he headed back home to get an early nights sleep.

* * *

Well thats the end of the 1st chapter. I hope you like it.


	2. The Kage Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author Notes.

In this fiction Naruto's Counterpart will be referred to as **The Kage** so as to save confusion.

Twisted World Chapter 2. The Kage Dreams a Dream That is Darker Than Black.

* * *

His eyes burned red with intense hatred, he hated everyone and everything, and as soon as he was done subduing the rest of the world he would "retire" his own shinobi forces, though they had no idea of his intentions they were to petrified of him to do anything about it even if they did.

Shinobi, they had been the reason for everything bad that had ever happened, and not just him to many many people, he hated the whole world, and most of all he hated Sarutobi Hiruzen for making him into one and his intention was to bring about the end of the age of Shinobi by removing them completely from the face of the planet friends and foes alike.

And speaking of foes he was currently involved in a meeting with some of his generals, around the table were some of the most powerful shinobi in the world but some seats were empty, some had even defected from their own villages when they realized that could not win, He cared not that they could be planted in order to supply the rebels with information, as far as he was concerned everyone would die eventually by his hand and he did not care if that was sooner or later his regenerative powers would guarantee that he would live a very long time, how long exactly nobody was sure, but he was sure however long it was would be more then enough, the other 4 major villages had already fallen, how hard could it be to crush the last few insects no matter how powerful their leader was rumored to be, he had more S-Class shinobi than any leader had ever commanded and in war it was always a matter of quantity over quality and a willingness to make hard sacrifices both of which he had in great abundance.

"Kage-Sama, now that our informant has relayed all the relevant details to her Hyuga contact, should we begin preparations to strike" said Hatake Kakashi

Hatake Kakashi was a world renowned shinobi, he first came to the attention of the populace when an incident occurred in which his teammate made a mistake that resulted in the loss of his right eye Kakashi was said to have brutally killed the ninja in retaliation and stole his Sharingan eye as a replacement many years later he killed his other team mate in an incident that has still not be adequately explained.

"Immediately" He said darkly.

"i wonder how many pretty girls I can capture" said Jiraiya with a perverted giggle.

Jiraiya had been the 3rds Prized student he was quick to learn the lessons of psychological terror that the traitor Orochimaru had not, nothing had made Sarutobi more happy when he had shown him his new hobby, making snuff movies, his most prized video was of the 5th Mizukage a woman named Terumi whom he killed whilst raping her. Kakashi had a signed copy and was also his prized possession.

"if your getting the muff, to get off on the snuff, u had batter save me some stuff" said Killer B

Killer B was a defector so very little was known about him, just that he was also a jinchurikki and was undoubtedly a very powerful shinobi.

"only a fool would rush headlong into battle" said the 3rd

There wasn't much about the 3rd that had not already been said, his titles were earned just as his position as the 3rd Hokage had been when the distinctions between Kages was necessary now though with the fall of the other 4 nations such distinctions were not necessary which is why the current leader was just called the Kage.

"Know your place old man" said the Kage

The old man never hesitated to voice his opinion even to him, he wanted nothing more than to make him suffer more than he had ever suffered before, though he was confident he could beat the old man, if he truly knew every jutsu in Konoha, then he would know the Shiki Fujin jutsu and that was not something he wanted to test. He could wait, there was no other person in this room that posed such a threat the 3rd was old and soon he would be dead from natural causes one of only a handful of ninja who had ever done so in the thousand years since the Sage of the 6 paths had taught jutsu to the world and then the world had proceeded to kill each other with said jutsu.

"_what a fool" _ the Kage thought.

"whatever happens, I will ensure the flames of despair burn brightest right before I end their lives" said Gai

Gai was a man of very few words he only ever spoke when his input was valued and he often made reference to the flames of despair, it was rumored that he kept a child in his basement that he tortured every night for the last 20 or so years though nobody had ever seen this boy his screams could often be heard in the early hours.

"that will be pleasing to see, Kakashi make preparations for the attack on the ruins immediately"

"This is a mistake" said Hiruzen

The Kage turned sharply and glared at Sarutobi, if the 3rd was at all scared he didn't show it if anything he seemed amused by his attempt.

"if you question me again I will ensure the Sarutobi line ends with you"

Now Hiruzen returned the glare.

"_what a fool" _Hiruzen thought.

"You're all released from this meeting,only kakashi will carry out this mission, i need you others for a different matter, do not fail me Kakashi"

* * *

Nagato, stood at the entrance to the ruins ready to greet Orochimaru and his charge as they arrived, there was a very special reason that this kunoichi had been paired with one the the rebels best shinobi. It was standard procedure for any new shinobi who joined them to have their memory's scanned by him to determine just where there loyalties lay, when he had first scanned Kurenai's memory's he had almost missed it so expertly had they been manipulated any other shinobi would have missed it but due to his legendary ocular jutsu the Rinnegan he was no ordinary shinobi, he was able to determine that Kurenai was a spy and she didn't even know it.

Konoha's methods knew no limit, on the inside Nagato seethed with rage he didn't know what life she had lived before the false memories but he could only imagine that nobody would willingly give up their memory's, nobody in Konoha who was that fanatical was expendable enough to waste like this, he could only imagine that this had been forced upon her by the Kage. Mind raped and sent into enemy hands with commands implanted into her, to dispense information on demand.

"_sick bastards" _Nagato thought

Nagato knew that eventually they would have to kill her, either that or Konoha would discover that she had been feeding back false intel and they would kill her for her failure, killed for failing a mission that you never wanted, and had no memory of.

As he saw Orochimaru and Kurenai approach, Orochimaru gave him a coded signal that meant he thought she may have finally passed off the information they had been feeding her, they knew they would have to give up their base of operations for this trap to work but it was a chance to deal a crippling blow to their enemy and they had to take it.

After receiving the signal he sighed though nobody saw

"_looks like she will be dying sooner rather than later" _he thought sadly.

"its good to see you return safely, was your mission a success"

"yes, though the Konoha base was alerted to our presence we were able to evade them." said Orochimaru

"ok, your dismissed Kurenai" commanded Nagato

"Thank you sir, and once again I am sorry Orochimaru-Kun"

"don't worry about it Kure-Chan" he said as she blushed

"if you're free for dinner later Orochimaru-kun would u like to come to my quarters?" she said blushing furiously now.

"id love to Kure-chan"

"remember to stop by the briefing room later Kurenai, its standard procedure to scan the memories of anyone who comes into contact with the enemy" Nagato said.

as Kurenai departed Orochimaru lost his cheerful expression and was replaced with a look of pain. He had spent the last 3 years with Kurenai keeping an eye on her knowing full well that she was a plant. He had never intended to get close to her but he could never bring himself to be as cold and unfeeling as those in Konoha and slowly but surely against his better judgment he befriended her , and as the years passed they got closer and closer, they had even had sex on 2 occasions. He had never once regretted it... until today, he had hoped this day would never come but now that it had he knew 3 things would happen in short order. The Kage's forces would attack, they would initiate their trap and Kurenai would be left to answer for her failure, and worst of all she would not understand why.

Orochimaru started to cry, he didnt care that Nagato was right there he knew that he would understand.

Nagato did understand, he had tasked Orochimaru with this mission years ago and he always knew that it would be hard for him to stay detached, in the end he had failed to keep her at arms length and they got close, perhaps to close but Nagato could say nothing in these dark times people accepted comfort wherever they could find it.

"Surely there must be a way?" Said Orochimaru

"No, there is not Oro-kun we have both searched for a way to remove this conditioning without damaging her memories, but the fact is with her memories already being tampered with there is just no way of doing it without destroying her brain, I will scan her memories and find out what she has revealed"

Nagato walked away the sounds of his footsteps echoed just as much in his head as they did off the walls, it would be a memory that would forever be ingrained into his mind.

When they knowingly admitted Kurenai into their ranks they knew they would have to make arrangements elsewhere, over the course of the last 3 years new bases has been built in every country designed to split up their forces into autonomous cells each with no knowledge of the others composition, purpose, its tactical alignment or the members it was made up of, they had very slowly shifted people out of the ruins over the course of the 3 years they had done so deliberately so that Kurenai would never notice a sudden drop activity that could be reported, they wanted the Kage to commit completely to taking them out so when they sprung the trap the damage done would be maximum, in the end Kurenai had been a sacrificial pawn used by both sides, the difference being that 1 side actually felt guilty about that they were doing. But it had to be done, the rebellion would become a resistance fighting with guerrilla tactics, it would be impossible for the Kage to completely dispose of them after this. The base was nothing but a skeleton crew now most of its inhabitants where simple shadow clones performing the basic functions of the base.

Nagato regretted that he would not have more time to try and activate the gateway deep within the ruins, he would have to be content with the messages that were sent. If they would ever even be read, the whole thing was a one in a billion long shot to begin with so he didn't feel too disappointed.

Kurenai entered the briefing room expecting to see Nagato, instead all she saw was the stupid gateway at the back of the huge room.

"_its not like him to be late" _ she thought.

No sooner had the thought crossed her inner monologue that explosions rocked across the ruins, the blasts had knocked her off her feet and hitting the ground hard she fell unconscious.

* * *

Literally thousands of Konoha shinobi entered the ruins through the holes now present Nagato was grinning they had fell for it hook, line and sinker they had become complacent and conceited they believed that because they had conquered the other 4 nations that they were invincible, not today, today was when he would show Konoha just how foolish they have been.

A Konoha shinobi had spotted him in the corridors, they were not ideal for shinobi combat, but it didint matter whoever this was had come across the wrong kage-level ninja.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique) **the chunin shouted a mad grin on his face he was looking forward to killing as many people as he could starting with this old man.

Nagato did not even bother to move, just put his hand out and absorbed the jutsu, the look of surprise on his face was food for Nagato's soul he hated killing but today he has going to send a message and it had to be clear and in writing that Konoha would understand it had to be bloody, brutal, swift, decisive and absolute.

**Banshō Ten'in ** **(Gods Pull) **Nagato whispered.

The look of shock was still present of the ninjas face as he was pulled toward the unknown man before he knew it the unknown shinobies hand was around his neck. Squirming for his life the man chocked out

"please dont ki..."

Snap, with a sickening sound the chunin was dead.

Now that the attack had begun the few remaining rebels knew exactly what they had to do they had 10 mins to reach the rally point in the forest before the trap was sprung.

* * *

Orochimaru had heard the explosions go off, he knew it was too late to help Kurenai now. He wanted to stay to die with her, but that would render the sacrifice she had been made to make for nothing. He headed for the rally point and god forbid any Konoha ninja cross his path he hated killing but he wasn't in the mood for his usual temperament today.

As fate would have it as he rounded a corner and come across a female Jounin with pink hair he recognized her she was his former teammate _"stupid slug whore"_ Tsunade's apprentice Haruno Sakura.

As soon as she saw him she dashed at him with speeds he had not expected but was still well within his ability to evade, still though as her fist now connected with the wall instead half of the corridor collapsed around her. _"thats still as worrying as ever though" _a few minutes passed as the continued to play this game he had analyzed that though her taijutsu was as good as his old teammate she was lacking in other areas.

"my teacher will be pleased when I bring back your head, we will drink your blood together" she said

"you know your teacher is a filthy whore right? I fucked her many times she loved it" he said trying to play psychological games right back at her.

"fuck you, you traitorous snake, they said u were experimenting on children"

"did they now..." he said unimpressed

Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled out a sword and took the offensive weaving in and out of her attack patterns and managed to strike her leg with his sword. To her credit though it did not slow her down if anything it gave her a renewed vigor. She jumped across the room and smasher her fist into the floor causing the footing underneath Orochimaru to become unstable and for a split second he lost his balance Sakura capitalized on this she covered the distance more quickly than she had been capable of before and struck Orochimaru with enough force to cause him to explode in a shower of …... mud!

Before she knew it Orochimaru had appeared out of the ground with a doton technique and struck her twice more with his sword.

She was now bleeding badly she was no doctor but she knew that if she did not get help soon she would be dead from blood loss, this was no different to fighting her mentor now matter how hard she tried it was always way short, this man was a kage level ninja for good reason his ability to misdirect your attention was incredible.

Another mud clone appeared and disappeared, she was starting to feel the effects of the blood loss, time started to distort, before she knew it she was face first on the ground and she had no idea how she got there.

Orochimaru just watched, the woman was hallucinating now the poison on his blade wasnt deadly but it did make you see things coupled with the blood loss she was definitely hallucinating she reacher out to someone that wasnt there

"Sasuke-kun..." she said as a sword slammed down through the back of her head. Her muscles started to spasm it was an interesting sight to see with her head pinned to the ground by a sword. He was pretty sure she broke her own neck, but she was already dead by that point

"_a sword through the brain will do that to you_" he thought.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was a patient man, he had to be his mentor Jiraiya liked to tease in his videos making Kakashi think he was going to kill the woman and then not doing it. But this was starting to unnerve him now thousands of shinobi were now in the ruins, but the reports he was receiving were that the ruins were empty but for shadow clones and a few confirmed kills.

He suddenly realized the possiblity of a trap.

"_but the plant was perfect, its intel had always been accurate_" he thought

"pull out now" he ordered panic creeping into his voice

he noticed something strange happening but of the earth were moving upwards before long it wasnt just bit whole chunks of land, earth, trees even the ruins themselves everything including thousands of konoha ninja gravitated upwards.

Kakashi could only stare with a look of horror on his face as his men were crushed like sardines into a tin cup.

"what an incredible technique"

His Lieutenant though had other thoughts.

"The Kage isnt going to like this..."

suddenly the Lieutenant found himself looking up at his own headless body, the sound of a thousand birds ringing in his ears, then everything went dark.

"you think I didnt know that Haku..."

* * *

Nagato was bleeding out of his mouth, nose, eyes and ears.

"are you okay Nagato-kun?"

"that technique takes a lot out of me, your going to have to carry me to the new base"

"so you destroyed the whole ruins?"

"all of it except the gateway and briefing room, there is still hope that someone will come through"

"ever the optimist, eh Nagato-kun"

"we need to be if we are to ever win this fight, regardless today was a magnificent victory, im sorry though Oro-kun in your eyes the cost may have been to great and for that im truly sorry."

* * *

And so concludes Chapter 2.

Hope you like it for all the 40 views its had so far.

This chapter is also dedicated to namikaze93600 my 1st ever Fav. Cheers bro.


	3. The Real Hand Of God

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Twisted World Chapter 3. The Real Hand of God.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi had arrived at the ruins along with the archaeologists nearly 3 days ago though for some reason the quakes had stopped just before they had reached the ruins, leading Naruto to question if there was anything to this after all. Though when they arrived, they had noticed great flashing writing atop the gateway, thus far though undecipherable.

"how much longer is this gonna take seriously, I used to think waiting for instant ramen was bad, but this is something else." said Naruto with a bored expression.

"there seriously are great holes in your education aren't there Naruto, deciphering an ancient language is not something that can be done so quickly." Kakashi stated nonchalantly

"let have another spar then Kakashi" Naruto grinned

"mah mah, do we have to they always end up the same, I beat u senseless until u activate Sage mode or you use the Body of the Sage technique and then I get flattened"

"please! im so bored, please, please, please, please"

he knew Kakashi would cave, he always did.

"_how did this guy achieve all that he has I will never know" _Kakashi thought,

"ok. just shut up" Kakashi snapped.

"follow me"

The 2 ninjas departed from the ruins and left the men to their work, the workmen all sighed a breath of relief it was so much harder to work knowing that such a powerful man was getting more irritated by the minute behind you.

Naruto followed Kakashi for 4 hours, until they got to a clearing.

"Kakashi-sensei why did we come all this way just to spar"

"well you see Naruto..."

Kakashi put his hands together in a seal, Naruto got into a ready stance this was a new tactic by his sensei he could not wait.

"Release" said Kakashi and then a poof sound and Naruto was alone in the clearing.

Back in the cave an archaeologist, leaning against a wall reading a book about ancient languages went poof and there stood Kakashi

"_ha ha ha, sucker" _he thought as he moved off to assist the workers, he thought that the chakra he would have used sparring with Naruto would be better used using the sharingan to memorize some of the symbols for cataloging, he reached up and lifted his forehead protector up.

"what the hell" he said.

Now that Kakashi had his sharingan exposed the writing was as a clear as Konoha standard.

"someone get narut..." Kakashi was about to say before he realized his mistake, Naruto was 50 miles away due to Kakashi's prank.

"_whoops..."_ he thought

* * *

In the Twisted World

* * *

Itachi was a hero of Konoha, his scum pacifist family had objected to the more aggressive stance the village had taken after the 9 tails incident, they had even planned to stop Konoha before they plunged the whole world into another war, thought they had made the mistake of trusting their most prodigious member with this information.

Flashback

"_is this true Itachi?" asked Hiruzen_

"_yes Hokage-sama, there is no doubt that my family is planning to overthrow your administration and pull back our forces of all fronts, they intend to send out peace feelers to the other countries, I have heard this with my own ears!"_

"_then you know what must be done, Itachi make sure they suffer! And do not hesitate to kill those closest to you, especially Sasuke"_

_Itachi grinned _

"_i will delight in making Sasuke suffer most of all, after all it is to "protect the future" of children such as him that they are making such a foolish action, make no mistake Hokage-Sama I will serve Konoha until the day I die, I will carry out this mission gladly, fools derseve death."_

"_you are truly the pride of your clan Itachi and very soon you will be the pride of Konoha its self" said Sarutobi with a vicious grin._

"_go now and wipe those weak fools from this land"_

"_gladly"_

_Sasuke had been playing wirth friends at the park till much later than he was supposed to._

"_mom and dad are gonna be angry"_

_in the distance towards his home he could see a bright light filling the air he dashed home as quickly as he could trying to figure out what was so bright. As he got closer to the walled off section of Konoha he could hear a roaring sound getting louder and louder and also the closer he got he could feel it getting hotter and hotter, until he was at a full sprint and burst through the gates of the compound only to find a scene that would forever be etched into the back of his eyes the Uchiha compound burning but that was not the truly horrific part the clan members had been impaled on top of their house's spiked wooden posts now inserted through their anus's and protruding from their open mouth whilst on fire. Every house had at least 2 people atop it. Sasuke was sick several times, but he rushed quickly to his home only to find Itachi stood atop the roof his sword through their mothers chest her feet dangled over the edge of the house Itachi's incredible strength visible as he was able to hold her there suspended 30 feet above the ground lifeless._

_Itachi caught sight of Sasuke as he rounded the corner._

"_hello little brother" Itachi said coldly_

"_brother what have you done?... where is dad?... what have you done to mom?"_

_Itachi laughed manically_

"_what does it look like I have done u stupid child, I disposed of the weak, our father included, and mom, do you want to see what I did?"_

_with a flick of his wrist he had propelled the womans corpse off the end of his sword and landed on top of Sasuke, dazed for a moment when Sasuke opened his eyes he saw only his mothers dead eyes staring back, Sasuke was sruggling to breathe._

"_stupid bitch, she pleaded with me, she even told me that she was pregnant again, that was a mistake no sooner had she told me that I had aborted it with my sword."_

_Sasuke snapped screaming in blood curdling rage he ran at Itachi who was now on the ground level. But Itachi laughed hard as he subdued him in a split second._

"_Im going to give you a gift Sasuke, the only gift ill ever give you, but you should know that I also intend to take this gift away, im giving you the gift of life, know that my orders were to exterminate everyone, especially you, but im going to let you go, im going to give you 10 years for free, and then..."_

_Sasuke looked petrifed._

"_im going to hunt you, and kill you!, ha ha ha what an amazing game this is going to be, dont you agree Sasuke, your pure soul disgusts me, thats why im going to give you a chance, to blacken you soul if your soul is still pure when next we meet ill make you relive this night for a thousand years" _

_Itachi's eyes morphed into a form of the sharingan Sasuke had never seen liquid started to trickle from sasuke trowser leg._

_Itachi released his grip and Sasuke turned and ran._

"_if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee from this village, cling to your pathetic life"_ _he shouted after Sasuke as he ran into the distance._

_Sasuke ran out of the Uchiha's own personal village exit, he ran, he ran until his muscles pumped battery acid and then... he ran some more._

End Flashback.

* * *

Naruto arrived back in the cave, with a look at promised revenge not now, not even soon, but you will never see it coming, it was a look that scared Kakashi, quick to move the subject along.

"Naruto I have deciphered the ancient language" he said

"yeah of course you did, you seriously expect to believe a word you say after that stunt u just pulled" said Naruto

"not really, but im actually telling the truth, when I uncovered my sharingan the writing became clear."

Naruto now switched to serious mode.

"so what does it say"

"well only about 80% of the text is legible, but it seems to indicate that the Sage of 6 Paths build this gateway as a contingency plan if he was unable to beat the Juubi he would be able to evacuate the population through this gate to another dimension"

"and that means what exactly?"

"i dont have all the answers Naruto, though the flashing writing above the gateway says..."

"Says what Kakashi!" Naruto said impatiently

"Save us... from the Kage" replied Kakashi

"Save us from the shadow... more and more questions and less and less answers, can we activate the gateway?"

"are you fucking serious?" shouted Kakashi

"Naruto eyed Kakashi curiously"

"Naruto you and I both know that is not a smart idea"

"Common Kakashi wheres your sense of adventure!"

"its at home with my wife and child Naruto and im not going back for it"

"spoil sport, well im not gonna order you to do it, guess ill be going on my own"

"dont Naruto! if you go then I will be honor bound to go with you"

"you most certainly are not Kakashi-Sensei, report back to Konoha and let them know Im going to recon this other "dimension" and I may be some time."

with that Naruto turned and strolled towards the gate, moments later he turned round.

"errrrrr, how do you actually turn this thing on." he said grinning and scratching the back of his head

Kakashi sighed

* * *

Twisted World

* * *

Kakashi had headed down the ruins in hopes that he could learn something that would stay his execution at the hands of the Kage, he found a part of the ruins that seemed rather miraculously untouched there was some kind of giant archway at the far end though its purpose he had no idea and with it he found his prize the informant Kurenai was unconscious and still alive.

"Thank fuck for that, I can pin everything on her."

He turned to leave, when he was knocked off his feet by a huge earthquake the giant arch way behind him was trembling, then suddenly thousands of symbols on it glowed green, suddenly the space in between the arch started to contort and twist he could no longer see what was behind it now it was as though he was looking into some kind of cavern there was a figure walking toward him.

Kakashi could scarcely believe it was the fuckin kage!

"K...Kage-Sama, please forgive my failure, it was the informant she betrayed us, but I managed to track her down and capture to make sure she pays for her crimes. Please if you would I would like to conduct her execution"

Before Naruto could even utter a word there was a sound of the raikiri and Kakashi's hand was punched through what looked like Kurenai's chest.

* * *

Well thats a slightly shorter chapter 3.

Id also like to thanks Shonen Guy for his review. i have tried to come up with something thats original here in naruto fiction but to me it still seems somewhat derivative.


End file.
